


Besando Una Estrella

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Several members of Rogue One became Schrödinger's cat), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, Post-Battle of Scarif, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, based on a fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Upon landing on Yavin after the Battle of Scarif, Cassian has one thing to tell Jyn before they disembark.





	Besando Una Estrella

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested that I turn [Sempaiko's](https://sempaiko.tumblr.com/) beautiful fan art into a fic and, since it's honestly one of my favorite Rogue One drawings, I was honored to comply! Here's the original art: ["Besando Una Estrella"](https://sempaiko.tumblr.com/post/157547483697/besando-una-estrella-i-thought-we-all-needed-a)

Even as the door to the shuttle slid closed and Bodhi thrust them forward, the searing heat and blinding light followed them. 

Her father named the project wrong, Jyn decided as the memory of the light danced across the inside of her eyelids. Stardust was delicate, the unobtrusive punctuation of the sky during space travel, the ultimate building blocks of the universe; this Death Star was the harsh sting of a blaster, the fiery impact of a bomb, the ultimate destroyer. 

This ship --  _Rogue One_ \-- had left Yavin IV packed to the brim with soldiers, Bodhi and K-2 piloting her steadily. Now, an eerie, hollow silence filled the hull of the ship as the few remaining members huddled into their seats, respectful of the empty spaces left by the dead. Cassian had followed Bodhi to the cockpit to replace K-2, despite his many injuries, but Jyn could barely lift her head from her knees. 

Only the sound of Cassian jumping down from the cockpit -- for half a crazed moment, Jyn thought they were back at the beginning, that Cassian was coming down to debrief the crew and she, once again, needed to find the right words to inspire them onward -- pulled her back to the present. 

“We’re landing on Yavin,” he announced to the crew, those his eyes lingered on Jyn. He extended a hand, gesturing towards the cockpit in a silent question. Jyn nodded, following him up the ladder to where Bodhi waited, talking to control. Cassian took the co-pilot’s seat, his movements slow and careful, small indications that his ribs (or was it his back? Jyn longed for the medical equipment the base would provide) were hurting him. 

Landing went smoothly. Ground control directed them to a hanger and, though no soldiers with blasters met them, Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi all exchanged a suspicious look, unsure what awaited them outside the ship. 

“I’ll head down first, yeah?” Bodhi offered, scrambling from his seat before either Jyn or Cassian could protest. Jyn shrugged and turned to follow the pilot. 

“Jyn.” Cassian grabbed her arm. His face looked pinched, his shirt speckled with blood and sand from Scarif. His hair had turned stringy with the grease and dirt from their hectic trek across the galaxy, but eyes -- his eyes seemed more alive than Jyn had ever seen them. 

They looked, Jyn realized, alight with  _hope_. 

“Jyn,” Cassian repeated, and Jyn thought her name had never sounded more beautiful. He swallowed, like words were hard to find, and stepped closer to her. “I --”

The sentence remained unfinished as closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers, quick but firm. His eyes remained closed as he rested his forehead against hers, taking a moment to simply  _breathe_. 

“Jyn, I--” he started once again, but, as far as Jyn was concerned, he didn’t need to finish his sentence. His thanks, his apologies for the members of Rogue One that would never return from Scarif, his concern for her, whatever he wanted to declare: all those words were unnecessary. 

And Jyn had always favored actions over words. 

This time, she closed the distance between their lips, surging up onto her toes in the hopes of finding a better angle. He responded immediately, tilting his head to the side and slotting her bottom lip between his. Cassian took advantage of his height, commanding the kiss, stepping forward until Jyn felt the wall against her back. Cassian’s hand eased up her arm to grip her shoulder, a movement that could have too easily felt commanding or confining. Instead, it felt comforting,  _right_. 

It was passion Jyn had never experience before -- all the surging power of the Death Star’s beam but with the hopeful new beginning of Stardust.  

With panting breaths, Cassian pulled back, resting his face in the crook of Jyn’s neck, pressing two more lingering kisses to the sensitive skin there. Jyn’s head fell back, more than willing to give in to the sensation, to ignore the Alliance and stay here. 

But the noises of the hanger began filtering through to her ears again -- medical and maintenance staff crowding nearby, the heavy footfalls of droids and Bodhi’s stuttering voice as he addressed a deck officer or a commander of some sort. It wouldn’t be long, Jyn knew, until General Draven himself found his way to the hanger, and Bodhi would be hard pressed to keep him away from the inside of the shuttle. 

And, with the details of the world around her sliding back into focus, Cassian’s breathing, too heavy for how long they have been standing still, caught her attention. His energy – the determined drive to get off Scarif, to  _survive_ – seemed to be draining away. His weight pressed harder against her shoulder as if he needed her to stand, his chest shuddered every few inhales –

“Cassian,” Jyn murmured, adjusting her arm around Cassian’s shoulder to support him. “We need to go.”

He nodded, his face still against her neck for a moment more. He glanced at her once more in their last moment of privacy, a clear message in his eyes. Jyn ran a thumb along his cheekbone once, a small smile curling her lips. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal headcanon says that Cassian’s injuries post-Scarif would have been much worse than what I’m portraying here, but, well, I liked the way this story worked and if you don’t mess with canon in Fan Fiction, then what are you even doing?
> 
> As always, I'm on Tumblr as [Rxbxlcaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)... Come say hi!


End file.
